


Jonathan cranes life during high school

by Lolnoodle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Gaslighting, Gen, Just all around badness, non consensual drug use, please don’t murder me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolnoodle/pseuds/Lolnoodle
Summary: A snapshot of Jonathan’s daily life in school. Please mind the tags.
Kudos: 1





	Jonathan cranes life during high school

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo bois, before clicking the read more, read this. if you don’t mind triggering content such as abuse or bullying then go right ahead. If you do please disregard this post. I try my best to be respectful with the subjects of those things, please let me know if I made a mistake like being too descriptive or insensitive. I don’t want to make such mistakes present or in the future. It may be unrealistic in its portrayal but I think that’s better than being too realistic. I don’t want to harm my audience. All that being said I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing

Autumn was cold to say the least. October 1998 was nothing more than dead trees and snow in Georgia. It was a rarity for sure. in spite of everything, it didn’t stop anyone from doing their daily activities. Not even a two hour delay happened. Several students walked into the bus and sat down. Most of them talked to their friends. The more shy ones played music on their MP3 players with clunky headphones on. Some of the more well to do kids were talking about a new Pokémon game coming out. 17 year old Jonathan crane didn’t have those luxuries. All he had was a notebook and a pencil that was whittled down to being barely useable. Before he could finish a chapter about a retelling of the Bacchae, someone took his notebook. “Hey, give that back!” “No way scarecrow!” Jonathan knew better than to fight his tormentor. He was on a school bus and hopefully the driver would stop this bs. 

Unfortunately the driver was more focused on not hitting ice patches than the rowdy occupants on the bus. the bus stopped, it had reached its destination. saint Bartholomew high school. The student tossed the notebook out of the window into the snow. Several of the students filed out of the bus. after getting his now ruined notebook, Jonathan lagged on behind.   
Thankfully the teacher was merciful towards him. He was only 40 seconds late. If he’d been 20 more seconds behind he would’ve gotten a tardy slip. The school was the daily grind for him. The only two classes he focused on was literature and chemistry. Everything else was acceptable to his fathers standards of course. He just actually enjoyed the content he was learning. Literature was read a classical story and write an analysis on it. Jon already had that finished. But reading about an outcast who society turned its back on. Then getting revenge on a narrow minded relative was something of a power fantasy to him. So he decided to do a modern retelling. Not only that but the concept of madness fascinated him. His birth mothers family was quite mad if father was to be believed. Maybe it just was a quirk of his. 

Either way the school day had already ended and the buses took him home. This was the least favorite part of his day, being home. Soon enough he’d have to endure a week of no school. “Oi! Jonny boy, I need your help with something!” A familiar voice sounded through the empty house. He’d had only walked in and now he had to deal with his family. He knew this was just fluff for what his dad really wanted, another test on his son. His mother came out of the living room, “Ah, Jonathan don’t forget your dad and I are going out tonight. So you’ll have to fend for yourself. I know you’ll be just fine.” Jon had three choices to make already and he knew it’d all end badly. Either he’d do his homework and ignore his dad, bad idea. Ask for his parents to bring back food, even worse. Or subjecting himself to dads weird tests, do homework and go hungry, safest option. “Jonathan I don’t like repeating myself!" 

Jonathan nodded towards his mother and ran downstairs to his fathers lab. "Heya Jon! If you have homework I can wait on the tests. Edward crane was giving his son false hope, both of them knew that this was a test. A test where both answers were bound to make one of the parties miserable. Either he’d lose the chance to possibly brown nose mom to go out or he’d be yelled at for delaying his father. "Wel-” “I-I um do but it’s just yknow homework and I can get it done later tonight. I rather help you.” Immediately Jon regretted opening his mouth. Before his father could actually finish his supposed question, he had talked over him. His father sighed. “You interrupted me.

His eyes told Jon everything he knew, He was to be punished. Trying his best not to cry, he trembled in silence. "Well Maryam get the keys.” The punishment was swift and harsh. After several hours of being locked in the closet naked In the dark. He finally was allowed out when his parents came home from dinner. After pleading for forgiveness and groveling at his parents feet. Proclaiming how lucky he is to have such wonderful parents. How he made a irredeemable mistake by being so rude. He finally got his clothing back, was sent to the attic with his homework. It was 9 pm and he had homework to do.“This was his "bedroom” if one could call it that. It was drafty. It had a mattress and creaky floorboards. That’s it. By 1 am he finished his work. He used his jacket as a makeshift blanket. And tried sleeping He wished he finished all of the homework before coming home, He wished he had better parents, he wished he wasn’t so afraid. A tap on his shoulder and a whisper woke him up. His eyes shot open. Had he forgotten to set the alarm?! If he had his parents would. his thoughts were cut off by his father saying “you think you could weasel your way out of your responsibilities?" 

His father held a syringe. It contained a clear liquid. "Please dad I-I’m better! I’m not anxious anymore!” His dad tsk’d him. “Jonathan this isn’t a punishment. Everything we do as parents is out of love. You were severely rude today but all is forgiven. After all we’re walking in the faith. You’re a very lucky child to have such wonderful parents. Not everyone have the gift of a family. No divorce, no arguments, no adultery. Just two parents who care about you very much. Remember that, even when you walk in the shadow of fear, you shall prevail.” Jonathan didn’t interrupt this monologue. He didn’t struggle when his father injected him with the contents of the syringe. 

The effects were instant. The creature that replaced his father was something of a demon. A black shadowy figure that had teeth that were all molars and a strange glowing Jack o lantern like face on its chest. It’s eyes locked on to the teen. Jonathan couldn’t run, hide or fight this creature. He called it a scarecrow that’s all he could call it. It’s the only name he was allowed to give it. It knew everything about Jon, every fetish, ideals, fears. He knew he had seen in it while in the closet. Jonathan gave up instantly, he shut down and his fathers persistent questions about what he was seeing didn’t register. The beast pounced then everything went black. 

He woke up with sore puffy eyes and a runny nose. Had he been crying? He barely remembered the previous moment. His father was still asking him about what he was crying about. Jonathan didn’t remember anything after the injection. He had disassociated very hard. Maybe it was for the best. It may have been a few minutes or hours. At this point it didn’t matter. He felt worse than before. He wanted a hug, a warm drink and some sleep. He only instead got a persistent question about something he couldn’t answer. Apparently the injections didn’t yield such an unusual response from him, normally it’d be whimpering but instead it had been him screaming for mercy. He instead got a cold shower cause it was Friday and it was 5 am. He instead was dead tired. He hadn’t eaten anything, but a shitty peanut butter sandwich yesterday. Great the final day before fall break. This was the life he lived


End file.
